


Kiss me you fool

by Madisuzy



Series: Madisuzy's 100 word drabbles [5]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Angst, Blood, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Love/Hate, M/M, Rape, Sex, Swearing, Wordcount: 100, teenage first time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6487090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madisuzy/pseuds/Madisuzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiss prompts featuring various pairings, 100 word drabbles, from Final Fantsy VII and Final Fantasy VIII.  <br/>(Pairing, prompt and warnings in summary of each chapter)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Regretful kiss - Tseng/Rufus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing - Rufus/Tseng  
> Warnings - none  
> Prompt - Memories and regrets

The kiss was halting and unsure. Responding was second nature, natural, more of a feeling then a thought as soft lips pressed against his. It wasn’t sweet, like a fairytale. There was a sour taste, a mixture of cigarettes and coffee. Unappealing but oh so good nonetheless. 

“Sir, your eleven o’clock appointment has cancelled.”

Tseng’s stiff, formal, detached, as always.

“Thank you,” Rufus murmurs.

His response is automatic. All he has ever been able to mutter despite the memories that haunt him. The nod he receives is mute and stark. A suitable addition to the dance they both weave endlessly.


	2. Angry Kiss - Sephiroth/Rufus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings – Sephiroth/Rufus  
> Warning – none  
> Prompt – Angry kiss

Rufus’ lips were cold and stiff. Then there was the sudden sting of teeth, sharp and painful as they bit into the General's.

Separation was inevitable, as was Rufus’ scowl. Sephiroth only smirked at the pain.

“Come back in one piece,” Rufus muttered, soft and vulnerable even if he hated himself for showing it.

Sephiroth’s smile widened. Rufus’ discomfort was always a turn on, the general’s vices well established by now. Maybe he should be ashamed to enjoy Rufus’ suffering… but shame was for the weak. 

“Of course,” Sephiroth murmured. 

Rufus could only turn away and pretend it didn’t matter.


	3. Drunken Kiss - Reno/Rude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings – Reno/Rude  
> Warnings – swearing  
> Prompt – drunken kiss

Reno sucked on Rude’s lip, hips pushing forward needily, as his partner tried to push him away.

As much as he protested, Reno could see the want in Rude. It only turned him on more.

“You should be ashamed of yourself,” Rude muttered, his tongue making a mockery of his words as Reno sucked on it shamelessly before letting go. 

“Want is just that. Human and real. Let me fix it for you, baby. As for shame, well... totally ashamed, but still, who the fuck cares?” Reno murmured, chuckling as his partner snorted in amusement. Reno was always unapologetically unavoidable.


	4. Forbidden Kiss - Tseng/Reeve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing – Tseng/Reeve  
> Warnings – None  
> Prompt – Forbidden kiss

Tseng froze in place, Reeve’s lips on his own too soft. Just before the other pulled away, he responded, far too eager and willing despite his over developed sense of service. This was not right, not what he’d been tasked.

“You’re so beautiful,” Reeve whispered between kisses, voice deep and too earnest.

Tseng’s heart stuttered, but he breathed in deep, fighting down the emotions he couldn’t afford to have.

“Use your head,” Tseng insisted stubbornly. “This means nothing.”

Reeve paused…. but then the next kiss was deeper, almost aggressive. Tseng could only tremble and try to believe his own lie.


	5. Surrendering kiss - Tseng/Laguna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters - Tseng/Laguna  
> Warnings - none  
> Prompt - Surrendering kiss

Tseng looks at Laguna, trying to connect his own preconceived ideals to this man that continues to throw him off balance.

“You’re… not like I expected,” Tseng manages, awkward and obtuse. Halting and abstract, as he always is.

“Yeah, I get that,” Laguna concedes, grinning even as his hand lifts to gently trace Tseng’s jaw. “But, you know, maybe sometimes, letting go of your expectations is a good thing.”

Tseng smiles, because really, what else is there to do? Laguna’s positivity overwhelms his logic every time.

“Maybe… just this once, you’re right.”

Laguna’s kiss is Tseng’s reward for giving in.


	6. Stolen Kiss - Reno/Aerith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing – Reno/Aerith  
> Warnings – swearing  
> Prompt – Stolen kiss  
> Requested by - kickcows

She’d only just turned around when suddenly there were lips against her own. Aerith gasped automatically, lips opening enough for a tongue to slip inside. The sour taste of tobacco jolted her to action, her knee coming up hard.

“Fuck!” 

Aerith stared wide eyed at the doubled over redhead before her, heart beating too fast. She had a shovel in hand in seconds.

“Woah, woah!” Reno insisted, as he stumbled away from her. “I got the message, and ain’t gonna push it.”

She didn’t put it down until he was gone. If only the memory was as easy to discard.


	7. Boss kiss - Reno/Tseng

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing – Reno/Tseng  
> Warnings – swearing, drugged up Reno  
> Prompt – boss kiss  
> Requested by – kickcows

Tseng resisted the urge to throw Reno out the door of the car. He was only in the backseat to make sure the redhead didn’t do that very thing himself, after all. 

“Reno, shut the fuck up,” Rude muttered from the driver’s seat.

“But I gotta get more a whateva those fuckers gave me, cause I feel fucking great,” Reno whined.

“You’ll change your mind after the stomach pump,” Tseng growled.

“Aw, ya do care!” Reno yelled in Tseng’s ear before laying a sloppy kiss to Tseng’s cheek.

Tseng ignored Rude’s snicker as he reconsidered throwing Reno out the door.


	8. Goodbye kiss - Reeve/Vincent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing – Reeve/Vincent  
> Warnings – Serious angst, be warned cause this hurt to write.  
> Prompt – Goodbye kiss  
> Requested by – cherrygirlprime

The morning was clear and bright. Perfectly beautiful, as if the world had decided to give one last bow to the man who would soon depart. 

It was fitting… and Reeve’s smile as he awakened to the sun made Vincent feel guilty for wishing for storm clouds. It was selfish to want the weather to reflect his own inner emotions, especially at a time like this. 

“Vin?” Reeve whispered, voice hoarse and weak with age. 

“I’m here, love,” Vincent replied, bending down to lay a kiss to a cheek wrinkled from so many years of smiles. “I’ll always be here.”


	9. Blow a kiss - Aerith/Sephiroth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing – Sephiroth/Aerith  
> Warnings – none  
> Prompt – Blow a kiss  
> Requested by – cherrygirlprime (cause she’s awesome)

Aerith watches the parade curiously, too close, her mother would warn her, but her mother isn’t here right now.

Sephiroth is tall and beautiful, looking annoyed at the fuss, as if being loved and worshipped is such a burden.

Their eyes meet and she feels suddenly overcome with hate. It’s twisted, and even as she smirks at him, she knows it’s wrong but can’t control it.

Sephiroth glares back. She blows a kiss, lips lopsided as she watches him sneer back at her. It’s oddly satisfying, even if the voices in her head scream at her to run, run, run.


	10. Hopeless kiss - Tseng/Aerith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing – Tseng/Aerith  
> Warnings – none  
> Prompt – Hopeless kiss  
> Requested by – kickcows

When it finally happened, Aerith was unprepared. Tseng’s lips were soft, and the only taste she could identify was faint, toothpaste, minty and vague. 

“You shouldn’t trust anyone,” he murmured, still so close that she couldn’t think straight past his presence. Despite all the voices in her head telling her he was wrong, he felt right on a level she couldn’t identify.

“Even you?” she whispered, daring to lean in to press her lips to his just once more.

His chuckle was like toffee, sweet and succulent.

“Especially me,” he sighed, smirk making him look years younger than he was.


	11. Kiss in the rain - Cloud/Reno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing – cloud/reno  
> Warnings – swearing  
> Prompt – Kiss in the rain  
> Requested by – kickcows

It’s coming down hard, cloud’s hair heavy, wet and uncomfortable. Still… Reno’s grin is sharp and distracting, even if he knows there’s nothing healthy to be gained.

“So, ya gonna have me stand out here in the rain forever… or are ya finally gonna admit you want to fuck me?” Reno challenges, all bravado and attitude. Cloud’s already half hard.

“Think you can shut up long enough for me to get off?” Cloud challenges, smirking.

‘Well… ya can always just gag me,” Reno concedes, his kiss a full stop to further discussion. 

Cloud wishes he cared more, but he doesn’t.


	12. Jealous Kiss - Vincent/Tseng

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing - Vincent/Tseng  
> Warnings – none  
> Prompt – Jealous kiss  
> Requested by – Sakurablossomhime (cherrygirlprime)

Tseng doesn’t even flinch when he’s suddenly jerked around and pushed hard against the wall, relaxing and letting the other man do as he pleases. Thankfully, it’s a kiss he receives, not a punch, but it’s still fierce and biting, painful in the most delicious of ways.

Only Tseng’s harsh breaths can be heard when the kiss finally breaks, but Vincent’s eyes glow brightly, showing he’s just as affected.

“He may own every other part of you, but your heart is mine alone.”

Then Vincent’s gone in a blink, leaving Tseng to smirk smugly into the darkness of the alley.


	13. Fighting kiss - Cloud/Squall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing – Cloud/Squall  
> Warnings – none  
> Prompt – fighting kiss  
> Requested by – Phoenixflame3009

Their training slowly morphs into something more, Cloud too strung out by his earlier run in with Sephiroth to not get personal, and Squall… well, Squall is always a silent storm waiting to break.

Cloud knows all Squall’s buttons, and he pushes every one as they clash over and over, snarky remarks seeping out under the screech of steel on steel.

Then Cloud trips… pure exhaustion getting the better of him as he’s thrown off balance.

Squall is on him before he can regain his balance, his kiss angry and hot and insisting Cloud yields.

Just this once, Cloud concedes.


	14. Jawline kiss - Rufus/Yazoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing – Rufus/Yazoo  
> Warnings – blood  
> Prompt – Jawline kiss  
> Requested by – kickcows

The kiss to his jaw was soft at first, a mockery Rufus knew, but he stayed still, hoping that it would be the extent of the remnant's game.

The sudden addition of teeth had him tensing, skin breaking as the sting became almost unbearable. He bore it silently. He would not gift this monster with a sound of discomfort.

“Well,” Yazoo finally whispered, pulling back and smiling serenely as Rufus tried to keep his expression flat and ignore the blood dripping down under his collar. “You’re more interesting than I thought you’d be.”

Rufus didn’t take it as a compliment.


	15. Surprise kiss - Zack/Sephiroth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing – Zack/Sephiroth  
> Warnings – angst  
> Prompt – Surprise kiss  
> Requested by – kickcows

Sephiroth heard Zackery enter his office but ignored him. There was too much on his mind, too many thoughts of others who’d left him behind. He would not open himself up again so carelessly, would not let himself be so vulnerable, needy, weak.

A sudden soft kiss to Sephiroth’s cheek froze his thoughts, and he finally looked up, eyes wide.

“Reporting for duty, Sir!” Zack greeted, smile bright and as earnest as always, even if it didn’t reach his eyes. 

Sephiroth had forgotten that this time, he wasn’t alone in his pain. Somehow, it only made it all hurt more.


	16. Birthday kiss - Tifa/Vincent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing – Tifa/Vincent  
> Warnings – none.  
> Prompt – Birthday kiss  
> Requested by - Sakurablossomhime (cherrygirlprime)

Vincent endured his birthday celebration in silence, but his companions were enthusiastic regardless. Eventually, they wore themselves out one by one though, until only he remained… and Tifa as she closed the bar.

He was lost in his thoughts when a sudden touch to his shoulder turned his attention. Her sudden kiss was so warm on his cold lips. As she withdrew, Vincent found himself wishing that it had been longer… deeper.

“Happy birthday, Vincent,” Tifa said softly, smile earnest as she left, switching off the lights.

Vincent spent all night sitting there in the dark… lips tingling in memory.


	17. Enemy kiss - Rude/Loz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing – Rude/Loz  
> Warnings – none  
> Prompt – Enemy kiss  
> Requested by – kickcows

Loz closed in, grin disturbingly childlike as Rude blocked and dodged, trying to find an opening. When his arms were grabbed, pulled behind him in a vice like grip as the remnant hugged him face to face, the last thing Rude expected was a kiss, hard and domineering.

It was… not as gross as it should have been.

“I like playing with you,” Loz chuckled before releasing him and jumping away.

“Typical you get the fucking feisty one!” Reno yelled from somewhere in the distance. 

Rude could only pretend to not have heard as the Remnant came at him again.


	18. Kiss on the back - Rufus/Sephiroth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing – Rufus/Sephiroth  
> Warnings – sex, teenage first times  
> Prompt – kiss on the back  
> Requested by - Sakurablossomhime (cherrygirlprime)

Sephiroth grips the edge of the desk, the wood groaning under the strain as he endures the burn of his first surrender.

“Relax,” Rufus hisses in his ear, his too young voice showing the strain. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Like you could,” Sephiroth growls as he pushes back, pride burning.

“Please, Seph?” Rufus whispers, pausing fully inside only to pepper his spine with apologetic kisses. 

Sephiroth freezes in place… then exhales suddenly, dawning realisation making him unclench automatically.

As Rufus begins to thrust slowly, Sephiroth is too distracted by the boy’s tenderness to feel anything other than regret.


	19. Fake kiss - Tseng/Rude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing – Tseng/Rude  
> Warnings – none  
> Prompt – fake kiss  
> Requested by - kickcows

Tseng moves closer, smirking and perfectly in character. Rude can’t help but stiffen.

“Baby, don’t get nervous because we’ve got an audience.”

Rude shivers, relieved he can excuse it as part of the act. Tseng tastes like coffee. It doesn’t stop him from enjoying it thoroughly. 

“Okay, enough,” the bouncer mutters, disgusted, but staring. 

“Finally,” Tseng purrs, giving a last lick over Rude’s lips. “So, you letting us in or what?”

Rude swallows down the urge to whimper. 

“Go,” the bouncer growls. 

Rude grabs Tseng’s ass to push him in the door. It’s just part of the act, after all.


	20. Blindfolded kiss - Tseng/Cloud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing - Tseng/Cloud  
> Warnings - none  
> Prompt - Blindfolded kiss  
> Requested by - Sakurablossomhime (cherrygirlprime)

Cloud knew getting drunk with Reno was stupid, but the redhead always knew just where to poke his unresolved issues to get him to do things he shouldn’t.

Waking up handcuffed and blindfolded wasn’t a surprise. 

The sudden press of lips was though… the kiss soft and gentle, tentative and reserved. It was over before he could object.

Cloud’s face heated as he was uncuffed, pulling away the blindfold as he turned to tell Reno off for his games… only to stare.

“I would suggest a wiser choice of drinking partners in the future,” Tseng murmured as he walked away.


	21. Dream kiss - Cloud/Sephiroth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing - Cloud/Sephiroth  
> Warnings - none  
> Prompt - A kiss in a dream

Cloud couldn’t shake off last night’s dream. 

Sephiroth had been smiling. Cloud had never seen him smile so earnestly, had never been able to even imagine it before.

Worse was the feelings it stirred in his own chest. The pure joy and peace he’d felt as he gazed at Sephiroth. The love that had surged through him as the general leaned in, a hand cupping his face, and kissed him. 

Chaste and familiar. Just a touch of lips that were grinning still. Love mirrored back in equal measure in Sephiroth’s eyes.

It was the cruellest nightmare Cloud had ever had.


	22. Shut up kiss - Reno/Rufus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing - Reno/Rufus  
> Warnings - none  
> Prompt - A kiss to shut someone up

Reno hated Mondays.

Rufus was presently lecturing him over his weekend misadventures, and without his morning coffee to kick start his brain, he couldn’t think up any way to make it stop that didn’t involve violence… which wasn’t an option, unfortunately.

The first alternative idea that popped into his head, Reno jumped on in desperation.

Kissing Rufus worked a treat. 

He shut right up, but now he was staring wide eyed at Reno looking very much like the sixteen year old Reno had forgotten he was.

“Reno,” Tseng suddenly growled from somewhere behind the redhead.

Yeah… Reno really hated Mondays.


	23. Cruel kiss - Chaos/Reno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing - Chaos/Reno  
> Warnings - RAPE, angst  
> Prompt - A cruel kiss

Chaos had always wanted to take a Turk. 

Trapped deep within its conscious, Vincent numbly remembered the redhead's name and how bright his smile usually was. This new memory of how the Turk sounded, sobbing facefirst into the dirty wall of an alley, overpowered and defeated, was not welcome.

Choas' next growl sounded more like a purr, finally satisfied enough to withdraw. The boy's hiss of pain had the beast leaning in to leave a kiss to his hair... a last mockery of affection before it let him go.

The alley was empty before Reno's knees even hit the ground.


End file.
